


Home at Last

by CityofEmeralds



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: I promise, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It’s all fiction, M/M, Obviously not related to Pete, Panic Attacks, Sorry for hurting Chasten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/pseuds/CityofEmeralds
Summary: Chasten experiences a panic attack after bumping into an ex-boyfriend at the grocery store. He finds refuge in Peter.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Home at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime between 2016-2017

Chasten was terrified. A sudden rush of anxiety seemed to paralyze his body making him feel like he might pass out. His hands shook frantically as he fumbled for the car keys. A frustrated groan emanated from his mouth after it took him three attempts to open the door. Shoving his body into the driver’s seat, he ensured that all of the car doors were locked. He didn’t want any more surprises. Chasten paused momentarily, taking stock of his surroundings. Glancing around the parking lot, he expected to find his own personal boogeyman lurking in the shadows. Before anything else went wrong, he turned on the ignition and sped out of the parking lot. 

Chasten must have zoned out for the entire drive because soon enough, he saw the outline of his childhood home in the distance. He almost cried in relief. The house itself wasn’t safe. Absolutely not. It hadn’t been a safe place since Chasten came out to his parents at the tender age of eighteen. But Chasten knew that Peter was inside and Peter had always represented a place of refuge. 

_Peter. Home. Safe._

Those three words kept repeating over and over again in Chasten’s mind as he exited the car and walked up the driveway. Stumbling through the threshold, his vision blurred, making it incredibly difficult to see. Somehow, he managed to find the couch and heave his body onto the surface. 

Harsh pants exited his lungs as he tried to remember how to breathe properly. After a few moments, Chasten finally started to relax. The tension slowly seeped from his body leaving him utterly exhausted. He couldn’t move even if he had wanted to. 

In the distance, he could hear the sound of footsteps tapping softly against the hardwood floor. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, he saw Peter kneeling in front of him. 

“Chasten? Are you alright? I didn’t realize you’d returned from the store.”

“Y—yeah, I’m fine,” he stuttered, clearly lying. 

He made the mistake of making eye contact with his boyfriend. Pete’s stare was so intense, it was as if he could see right into Chasten’s soul. Normally he felt comforted by this sensation but right now he felt exposed, like his skin was rubbed raw, revealing all of his secrets and insecurities. 

“Honey?” Pete inquired, softly. 

“P—please, please don’t call me that,” Chasten whimpered. 

_That’s what **he** had called him._

Pete’s mouth snapped shut as if he were afraid to say anything else that would hurt Chasten. 

Meanwhile, Chasten stared blankly ahead, his eyes unwilling to focus. He couldn’t bear to see the pain in Peter’s eyes. 

A pregnant pause filled the air. The silence was overwhelming. 

“If you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you, I understand. Just know that I’m here to listen whenever you’re ready.”

The sincerity in Pete’s voice took Chasten by surprise. It wasn’t often that he felt so loved. So cherished. So supported. He knew Peter was in his corner no matter what life threw at them. 

Chasten took a deep breath, attempting to calm his rapidly increasing heart beat. 

“I s—saw…” he stuttered, the words seemingly stuck in his throat. Swallowing harshly, he continued, “I saw Trevor when I was at the grocery store.” 

Pete’s entire body went taut, anger rising to the surface. However, those negative emotions vanished just as quickly as they had appeared. 

“Did he come near you?” Peter asked, concerned for Chasten’s wellbeing. 

“No, I don’t think he even saw me.”

Pete sighed in relief, “Good.”

“I knew he still lived in Traverse City. I just wasn’t expecting to see him and it—”

“It scared you.” 

Chasten nodded, confirming Pete’s statement. 

Peter reached out towards him but stopped immediately when he saw Chasten flinch ever so slightly. 

“Can I hold you?” Pete asked, gently, as if afraid to startle him further. 

A tear ran down Chasten’s cheek as he consented to Pete’s touch. He was eternally grateful for Peter’s patience and understanding. Chasten desperately wanted to receive comfort, it just needed to be on his own terms. 

Pete sat down on the couch and made space for Chasten, inviting him to move closer. Chasten leaned into the embrace, soaking up the warmth that radiated throughout the room. Tucking his head underneath Pete’s chin, he stilled, feeling the rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I love you so much. You mean the world to me,” Peter said, softly, pressing a chaste kiss onto Chasten’s forehead. 

Chasten smiled and returned the sentiment, “I love you, too.” 

He was home at last, safe in Peter’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> This story is somewhat outside of my comfort zone. I’ve never written about real people before so, I hope this is okay. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or a comment. 
> 
> Also, Vote PETE 2020!
> 
> ~CityofEmeralds


End file.
